Naruto - The Glowing Blaze
by Narsu123
Summary: If you think I'm weak, you're Wrong. I will turn that weakness into my strength and protect those who are important to me. My names Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!, Don't forget it cause if you do I'll kick your ass! / Cool Naruto X Ayame / Good Kurama / Rated : M For violence, Sexual themes. Kushina and Minato alive later in the story. Now on Hiatus
1. Team 7

**AN-Just so let you know that y'know Ayame Teuchi's daughter is Ninja not civilians like in Anime and Manga. She can use chakra.**

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking/****_Thinking_**"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>**

**Arc - Genin**

**Chapter 1 - Team 7**

* * *

><p>This is the story about a 13 year old boy, who is hated by everyone in his village. He was treated poorly, and had been beaten almost every day of his life. He never had parents or friends, only four people cared for him. They were Sandaime Hokage as He calls him Jiji, Iruka, Ayame and her father Teuchi. They were the only people who truly cared for him. They were the only people he called family or friend. He would always think that was he always going to be alone. Never having parents to care about you, never having friends to play with you, he only had one friend that was Ayame(who is the same age as Naruto). His whole village hated him and he hasn't even known why until the day he graduated from the academy. He was told from Mizuki that he had Nine Tails inside him and because of that he was hated. He was hated for being Nine Tails container. He was hated for things he didn't choose. This boy was no other than Naruto Uzumaki container of Nine Tails Fox, who attack the village 13 years ago, the day Naruto was born.<p>

Everyone says that the day baby is born and they open their eyes and see their happy, smiling mothers face, well that didn't happen for Naruto. When he first opens his eyes, he was in a hospital room. He was Orphan who lived in Orphanage, but he only lived there for 4 years. He was kicked out from Orphaned at age 4 and he lived on street of Konoha for 2 years eating garbage. He eventually met old man Hokage and He gave Naruto an apartment. Since then he learns to take care of himself. Having everyone hating glare at you, called your names could make you cry. People hating you, beating you would have made you kill yourself, but Naruto didn't do stuff like that.

Thinking of being alone was making Naruto more depressed, so he didn't think like that. He was walking to the academy, today was team placement. He was wearing his usual clothe bright sun orange, that he would never change. He had bright spiky yellow hair little mix of orange shade. 6 whisker mark 3 in each side of his cheek. After a few minutes of walking he reached academy. He walked in his class. Soon as he walked inside his class someone from behind the class shouted.

"Hey dead last what are you doing here, remember you failed the test" the person who shouted from behind the class was no other than Kiba Inuzuka heir of Inuzuka clan and his dog Akamaru who was sitting on top of his head. Because of his shouting he got all the attention. He had black and brown hair but when you looked at him most of his hair could be seen as black. He was 2 red marks on his cheek, each one on his left and right cheek. You could see he was a nice looking young man, but still he was an idiot. Naruto looked at his direction.

"Hey dog boy don't you see the headband on my head" Naruto shouted back pointing back at his blue headband with symbol Konoha on it. Everyone from classroom looked at his direction and they were shocked to say that the 'dead last' passed the test and had gotten the headband. Naruto was happy and smiled, he was glad he had become ninja because he had dreamed to become Hokage. Now he was one step closer to become Hokage. Just than someone behind him tap him on his shoulder. He turn behind to see no other than Ayame who was smiling lovingly at him which made him blushed.

"So Naruto you pass the test" Ayame asked, smiling at Naruto, who was blushing like mad. His whole face was red as a tomato. She was wearing a blue top and everyone could see her well toned stomach, which could make any guy fall in love with her. She had brown hair which tied in pony tail. She was blue short bottom and you could see her well tone long legs. Well, she was popular with guys, guys would always ask her out, but she kindly rejects them all. Naruto also had a crush on her, but he didn't ask her out, he didn't want to ruin their friendship by asking her out and where she would kindly reject him and that would be awkward for both. Naruto knew that he had never gotten her to be his girlfriend because she had already like Sasuke Uchiha academy most popular guy and last of his clan. When she had told him that she liked Sasuke his heart had been broken, but he had never shown any pain in his eyes. He knew that Ayame cared for him, but only as a friend. He could still remember when they first met in the playground when they were little.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK- 5 Years later Of Kyuubi Attack - Playground<strong>

5 Year old Naruto was sitting on swing alone. Nobody wanted to play with him, he was kicked out from Orphanage last year since then he had been living on street of Konoha. Since then he hadn't eaten much so he had become skinny which was bad for his age. He was small he didn't even look like 5 years old, he almost looked like only 3 or 2 years old because he was skinny. He was thinking why people always hated him, he hasn't even known why people hated him so much. When he asked other kids to play with him, they would simply push him away and start throwing rocks at his direction. When kids are finished throwing rocks at him, their parents would come and beat him, slap him, and spit on him and when he would ask why did I do to you people to make you do this to me, they slap him again and called him 'demon brat' or 'die demon you don't belong here' or 'demon you killed your parents when you were born' that were their reply. He would wonder when they said 'demon you killed your parents when you were born' that would make him think if he had parents or not. If he had parents, he would question himself did they die the day he was born or did they abandoned him. The thought made even more depressed.

"What did I ever do to make them hate me so much, " he asked himself and let him, tears roll down his cheek which was waiting for to be let out "Mom, dad if you're alive I'm sorry if I had done something to make you to hate me. And If you are dead, why didn't you take me with you guys, I feel so lonely here alone. I tried to kill myself, but I can't even die I heal so fast. Can I never leave this hell hole." by the end of it he was crying his eyes out. He could control himself anymore. His tears were running down from his cheek to his clothes. His clothes were by his tears.

"Hey, are you okay, why are you crying?" someone from behind Naruto asked him. When he turns back, he was met with a black eye girl with brown hair, she was wearing the small shorts color red and blue. In Naruto opinion, she was really beautiful. He wiped his tears away, his eyes was red, after he wiped his tears away and when he looked back up at her, her face was only inch away from his which made him blush, which he wished she didn't catch "Hey are you okay, your face his red do you have a fever" she asked and touch his forehead. Which made him blush even more.

"N-no I'm okay, I don't have a fever. Your face is too close" looking away. She too notice their face was only inches from each others. She blushed and quickly moved back "Um, excuse me um, what's your name" Naruto questioned her, and he remembered that it's rude to ask first without giving your own name "Sorry, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your's?"

"I'm Ayame Ichiraku" Now known as Ayame answered his question.

After that, they started playing around. They get to know each other. Naruto told that he didn't even had a single friend, Ayame told him that she would always be friends with him no matter what. Naruto was happy that finally he had a friend to play with, and she didn't hate him. He let a single tear drop, and he promised that he would always protect her, he didn't want anything happened to his first and best friend.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>

* * *

><p>Just thinking about it makes Naruto happy that his first friend didn't hate him like the other did. Ayame noticed her friend was looking into space which was kinda weird because she that Naruto didn't think a lot, he would just act without thinking. She felt bad, she knew that Naruto had a crush on her and she did like Naruto too, but she only liked him as a friend. She liked Sasuke like every girl in class, but she didn't just confess her love for Sasuke just like that. Every girl in academy liked Sasuke and he was popular with girls and Ayame were popular with guys. Every guy in the academy, almost every guy in academy confess their love for her but she didn't accept one. She glance at the clock and it was about time that the academy would be starting soon.<p>

"Class is about to start, let's go sit down" but Naruto was still looking out the space. She was getting annoyed, right when she was about punch Naruto he looked at her and smiled, which made her blush. Now she was comparing Sasuke and Naruto, which would be a nice choice to pick. Naruto was good-looking and he had always been there when she was sad or needed comfort. Naruto would come running when she was hurt and he would help her. But Sasuke was only good-looking and he had good grades in the academy. Sasuke wouldn't help anyone who needed help, but Naruto would definitely help anyone because he has a good heart.

"Okay students' class is about to start taking a seat" Iruka came. Iruka was wearing his Chunin clothe. He had scar on his face bottom of his eyes on his nose. He had brown hair like Ayame and was tied in a pony tail. Iruka was one of a person who truly cared for Naruto. Iruka thought Naruto as his little brother, and Naruto had thought Iruka as big brother. They would hang out when they had time to. They would always go to Ichiraku Remen and they would meet Ayame and they would always go out.

Everyone had taken sit. In front seat was Sasuke was sitting by the window. Ayame was in the middle and Naruto was in right sight of her. Every once in a while Naruto caught Ayame glacing at Sasuke. Just by sitting next to her was making Naruto even more depressed because she only had eyes for Sasuke. What was so special about Sasuke, was it because he is the last Uchiha, or was it he was cool. Naruto couldn't stand Sasuke. Sasuke had everything that he wanted. Everyone in academy liked Sasuke and Naruto was dead last and every one in academy hated his guts except Ayame and Iruka.

"Okay, first I want to congrats everyone for graduating from the academy. From now on you'll become Shinobi. Every student here will be in teams of four or five with Jounin being your sensei. From now on you'll be trained by your Jounin sense and will do missions. Everyone best of luck, hope best for the future and become powerful Shinobi and make me proud. Now for the teams, Team 1 will be..." Naruto was in deep thinking "_What is so special about Sasuke. Everyone loves him, even Ayame loves him and here I'm dead last. Will nobody love me for who I am. I shouldn't be thinking like that. If Ayame is happy with Sasuke, it's okay with me, but it will hurt to see her with another guy. I will just have endure that pain. If it makes happy, that's all._" Naruto glace at Ayame "_Ah man she looks so cute, I just want to kiss her now, right here and do that stuff... Ah, stop thinking dirty thoughts, go away dirty thoughts. I can't think like this._"

"Okay, Now Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ayame Ichiraku, Sakura Haruno" Sakura was cheering for that she was in Sasuke team and of course she is a fangirl of Sasuke, but in other side Naruto looked depressed that he wasn't in same team as Ayame, but he hears " And Naruto Uzumaki with Kakashi Hatake" Naruto was so happy he wanted to jump and shout 'hell yeah' but he didn't wanted to look like idiot in front of his crush so he stayed quiet but inside he was cheering. On outside, he just put his best smile.

When Ayame heard her name and she was in Sasuke team, she was so happy, but when she heard Sakura was going to be in same team she became depressed. Now Sakura was going to try to impress Sasuke. Then she heard Naruto's name, she thought "_Naruto is in same team as me, maybe I can use him to get Sakura out-of-the-way. Shit, I can't use him, he is too innocent_" when she finished her thought of not using her best friend as a bit she glace at Naruto. When she glace she blushed when she saw Naruto was smiling "_Ah, look at that he looks so innocent and here I was trying to use him. He looks so cute, maybe he is better than Sasuke._" In the end she kept staring at Naruto.

Naruto notice Ayame was staring at him and he was getting very uncomfortable "_Why is she staring at me like that, it is making me blush._" Naruto asked "Um... Ayame why are you staring me like that. It's making me uncomfortable, you know." in the end Naruto gave her his foxy smile which made her blush.

"Okay students wait for your Jounin Sensei, they will be here" with that Iruka walked out of the class. After 4 hours of waiting their Jounin Sensei came who had silver hair and his face was covered mask.

"You guys meet me at roof" with that he disappeared in white smoke. They soon followed him to the roof.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>-On The Roof-<strong>

They got to the roof and they saw their Sensei was already their reading his pervert Orange book. Naruto didn't like perverts, so he was kinda angry at Kakashi because here he was, reading perverts book right in front of two girls. But the girls didn't notice that their Sensei was reading a perverted book. Kakashi saw his team he was only impressed with Naruto. Only Naruto looked serious about becoming Shinobi. The other two girls looked like they were a fangirl of Sasuke. Sasuke who was moody, he couldn't read his face. Once they were all sited Kakashi started.

"Why don't you start with your introduction" Kakashi asks them.

"Can you show us how Sensei" Sakura asked, not quite understanding. She wore a red shirt top to her bottom. She had pink hair like Sakura trees would have their leaves. She had light green eyes.

"Okay... I'm Kakashi Hatake my likes are none of your business and my dislike are also none of your business. and as for dream and hobbies I never thought any...you pinkie go next."

"Okay... Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno Me likes... My dislikes are Naruto and Ino-pig, my hobbies... My dream..."

"She is more interested in guys than being Shinobi" Kakashi thought "You next moody" pointing at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I like nothing. My dream... No My goal is to rebuild my clan and kill a certain someone, " said in a dark tone. The tone sent shiver down others body.

"How about you brown hair"

"My name is Ayame. My likes are ramen and training. I dislike... Ah, I don't have it as for my dream I never thought of it." Ayame finished. Ayame glace at Naruto who looked in good mood "Finally, his dream to become Ninja is becoming true. Now I thought about it has always dreamed to become Hokage." Kakashi point at Naruto who looked excited as hell.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Training and master new jutsu that are useful for the mission. I have a lot of dislike so I'm not going to tell you all, it will take all day to tell you. As for my hobby.. I Guess Training and gardening flowers and My dream is to become greatest Hokage of this village" Naruto had determination in his eyes like burning fire. That impressed Kakashi. Everyone looked to be shocked, most was Ayame because Naruto would have to go through hell to become Hokage.

"Naruto that is fine dream you have there But you know that you'll have to work hard to gain to be Hokage right" Naruto nodded his head. When Kakashi looked in his eyes, they were burning red and orange flames."_Jiraiya-sama he really is Child of Prophecy who will bring the world to peace. Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Sama don't worry, I will help him reach his dream and I will protect him like I did promise. Minato-Sensei, Kushina-Samoa he will be fine Shinobi. Obito, Rin, I won't let you down this time_"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this chapter, If you guys liked the chapter and want more please write in the review and I will continue the story. If I continue the story I have big planes for Naruto and Ayame.<strong>


	2. Truth, Feelings, Mansion And Meeting

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking/****_Thinking_**"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

**Arc - Genin**

**Chapter 2 - Truth, Feelings, Mansion And Meeting**

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking back to his home, thinking about how he could pass the Survival Test. He knew he wasn't the best of the best, he knew that he couldn't be much more powerful, but still he could maybe could pass the Survival Test. He was brought back to the world by tapping on his shoulder. He turns around to see Ayame is standing there like always. She smiled at him, and in return he smiled back.<p>

"Ayame?, did you need something?" Naruto question her. She shook her head no. Naruto signed he knew that look on her face, something was bothering her or maybe she just needed help to get to Sasuke. Sasuke thought made him angry. Sasuke had everything he wanted, Sasuke was loved and he wasn't. Naruto didn't know what 'care' word even means. Sure Ayame had cared for him, but he didn't want her to care for him just as a friend... no he wanted Ayame to love him, but would she really when she would find out about the Kyuubi. He just shrugged it off, for now.

"Okay, if you don't need anything, I will be going then." Naruto said, just as he was about to leave the roof, Ayame reached for his hand and pull him towards her. She stood face to face with Naruto.

"Naruto lightly I have noticed that you are trying to avoid me. Did I do something wrong?" Ayame asked. Just when Naruto was about to answer her ANBU showed up. Both Naruto and Ayame turn toward ANBU.

"Err... ANBU what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, obviously angry. Ayame was little taken back by Naruto's anger, she knew Naruto, always hated ANBU, but didn't know why he hated so much. Naruto couldn't stand ANBU, Naruto would always get angry whenever he saw ANBU. Don't get me wrong Naruto didn't hate all ANBU, there were few he didn't hate or get angry at them. He hated them since he was little when he was 4 years old almost 5.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-FLASHBACK- October 10 - 4 Years After Kyuubi Attack<strong>

Naruto was living in street since he was kicked out from the orphanage. He had been living in the garbage, eating garbage, and nothing. He had gotten skinny too. Naruto looked up when he noticed five shadows stand-in front of him. He looked up at them and got scared. Right in front of him were five big fat men standing, with a knife. He tries to escape them, but couldn't, they already had grabbed his collar. When one of the man grabs his neck, he was having a hard time to breath. He tries to hit the guy on his face with his fist, but the guy caught his fist and slammed him against building fall. When he was slammed against the wall, he coughs some blood from his mouth.

"P-please... Please leave me alone." he begged them, but they didn't listen to them and the other four guys came to visual. First guy took his knife out and stab him in his stomach. He coughs more blood. Second guy, and make his stomach cut wider and wider by every second. Naruto screamed loud as he could, but no one came to his rescue.

After they were done with him, they threw him at the alley with a dead-end, which was dark by the way. His eyes were becoming blurred. Just when he was about to close his eyes and accept his death, he saw ANBU walked by. He slowly got up and try to walk, but he slipped and fall. He opened his eyes to see what made him fall. When he saw the blood of his own. He got up again and try to walk again, but he took the first two steps he falls down again. When he fell down, his body hit some trashcan making some sound.

ANBU was walking home, and just then he heard some noise coming from the dark alley. He turn around and walk back to the dark alley. Second by second he got closer he heard more noise coming from it. When he got to closer look ANBU got a clear view. There ANBU saw a kid with blonde hair with blood covering his eyes and face. His body was small and thin. The closer ANBU got he could see the boy was in pain. ANBU rush to help the child, but stop on track when he notice the boy was the 'demon brat'. Naruto notice ANBU was coming toward him. He was happy somebody was coming to save him, but the ABBU pulled out his sword and cut threw Naruto stomach. Naruto screamed loud as he could. Naruto didn't know anything now, all he knew right now was, his body was in pain. After some much cut Naruto couldn't feel his body.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-Few Minutes Earlier With - Sandaime Hokage - Office<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing some paperwork in his office "Damn this paper, there is no enemy powerful then this paperwork."he looked outside the window, and notice it was already nightfall "_Today is Naruto's birthday, I should go and give him his birthday present_" he thought. He then heard a loud pain scream, he knew that voice "_NARUTO!_" he quickly called ANBU "Find Naruto Uzumaki!" He ordered them they quickly spread and start looking for Naruto.

"Naruto pleases be okay." with that he too start looking for Naruto. When he got outside of his office, he headed towards where the sound came from. Every step scream got louder and louder. He notices his eyes were tearing up "_Naruto please be alright._" he put some speed and head toward Naruto faster.

When he got there he almost threw up, there was nothing but blood everywhere he saw. He looks everywhere, there was blood around the place, in building, trash cans, everywhere. Everywhere he looked there was nothing but blood, and finally his eyes caught a small body with blonde hair. He knew who had blonde hair. Hiruzen quickly ran toward Naruto to pick him up.

Naruto could barely see anything. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Jiji was running toward him, and with that he passed out. Hiruzen picked Naruto up in his arm, and called ANBU and told them to take Naruto to hospital. Right after ANBU took off Hiruzen started to look around, there he saw some Kunai.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>With ANBU - Hospital<strong>

Two ANBU's inside the hospital, one was caring Naruto bride style. ANBU had Cat mask on and another one had Fox mask on. Cat and Fox saw the doctor, and they both ran toward doctor.

"Doctor, he needs help." Cat said while holding Naruto bride style in his arm. Doctor looked at Naruto, he couldn't see the face because of blood was all over Naruto's face. He put his hand on Naruto face and moved some blood from his face, he quickly pulled his hand away.

"GET 'THAT DEMON' OUT OF HERE!" Doctor roared. Cat and Fox looked at each other before Cat pulled out his kunai and put his kunai on doctor neck.

"If anything happens to him, I'LL KILL YOU!" Cat roar at the doctor "THIS IS HOKAGE'S ORDER! FIX HIM OR DIE! AND DON'T EVER, AND I MEAN DON'T EVER CALL HIM DEMON!" with that said, the doctor quickly called the other's doctor and started working on Naruto. Cat and Fox sit at waiting room "_Sensei, look at this, look at what this village people did to your son._" Cat thought. Another ANBU with Bear mask on came.

"Cat, Hokage-sama wants to see you." Bear told Cat. Cat singed and with smoke Cat was gone from sight.

"What could Hokage-sama wants with Cat?" Fox asked.

"Don't know" Bear replied.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-Hiruzen - Hokage Office<strong>

Hiruzen was sitting on his hair, head down on his desk. Letting tears down his cheek. Back then when he saw kunai, he believed what had happened to Naruto was Ninja work. His own Shinobi had almost killed Naruto. Just thinking about it hurt him. He let his tear roll down his cheek. When he found kunai, he picked up the kunai, he found the name who had almost killed Naruto. He read the name and found it was written 'Kari'. He pulls out a plastic bag and put the kunai inside the plastic bag. He called ten ANBU and ordered them to capture Kari and toured him and kill him.

While he was thinking about that, there was cloud smoke and when it got clear there stood Cat. Hiruzen quickly wiped his tears away and look at Cat.

"Cat did you put Naruto in the hospital?" Hokage asked. Cat nodded "Cat from now on you're Naruto's bodyguard. You're to protect him 24/7 without letting him see you. Do you have any objection?" Hiruzen asked. Cat shook his head no "Good your mission starts tomorrow.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>**

* * *

><p>"<em>What could Jiji want me for?<em>" Naruto thought. He turns to Ayame and said "Sorry Ayame could we talk later or something. Jiji wants to see me, I don't want to make him wait."

"Okay, Bye Naruto" with that said she walk away. Naruto starts walking toward the Hokage office. As he walked threw the village he got usual flair and hateful word coming out from the villagers. He put his hand on his headband protecter. He untie his headband and put inside his jumpsuit pocket. He let out a sign as he rubbed his hair freely. His hair played with wind "Ah... This wind feels so good." he thought. He looks at villagers, they were still glaring at him. He just ignored them and walk faster.

When he got to Hokage office, he knocks on the door. When he heard 'Come in' he open the door inside. He walked and turns around and close the door. He turns around and looked at Hokage "Jiji did you need something?" he asks.

Hiruzen nodded "Naruto, it's about time you know about your parents" Hokage said. He looked at Naruto face for his reaction. As he looked at Naruto, he was begging face like 'Please tell me'.

"Please Jiji tell me about them. I want to know who were they." Naruto begged. Hiruzen saw a small tear rolled down Naruto's eyes.

"Okay, be ready Naruto, and don't freak out." Naruto nodded "Naruto your mother's name was... Kushina Uzumaki and your father was... Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage." He took a few seconds to look at Naruto reaction. He waited a few seconds, but he didn't hear anything. He looked up, he only saw shock face of Naruto.

When Naruto heard his father's name he was shocked at first sight. His father was the one who sealed Nine-Tails inside him. Naruto had always wondered if his parents had abandoned, or they didn't love him, saw him as monster like everyone did. He let his tears rolled down his cheek, he didn't bother to wipe it, he just let it roll down. He didn't want to wipe his happiness tears. He had always wiped his sorrow, tears away, but this time he didn't want to wipe his happiness tears. Now he wondered, did his father loved him or not, is that it. Did his father sealed Nine-Tails Fox inside him because his father didn't love him. Did they love him or not. Did his parents love him for him, or did they had hated him like everyone else did. He looked up at Hiruzen with tears in his eyes. His eyes were little too red.

He looked up with tears in his eyes "D-did they... D-did they l-loved me...or did it-they h-hated me like everyone e-else?" Naruto asked stuttering. Naruto was little scared to hear the answer. What if his parents had never loved him, would he be able to take it.

Hiruzen noticed Naruto was little scared "Is he scared to hear the answer?" He thought. He took a few seconds to answer his question. He took a big breath, he looked at Naruto "Naruto, do you think they hated you?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto looked down and Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, don't think like that." Naruto looked up "Don't think like that. They both loved you. They loved you enough to give their own life's to protect you." Naruto smiled a little. He got to his knees.

"They didn't hate me. They give their life to protect me. So I wasn't abandoned, my *sob* parents loved *sob* me. They didn't *sob* hated me." He broke down. Letting his tears out. Hiruzen looked at his 'grandchild' figure, he didn't like to see his 'grandchild' figure. He got up from his chair, he walked to Naruto. He got his knees and wipe tears away from Naruto eyes. After half and hour Naruto calm down.

"Naruto, are you okay now?" Hiruzen ask. Naruto nodded, Hiruzen ruffled his hair as he got up and walked to his desk. He took two scrolls and brought to Naruto. He handed him those two scrolls.

"Jiji, what's this?" Naruto asks. Sure, he didn't have a clue what it was. He looks at the scrolls and saw his mother and father's name. He looked up at Hiruzen.

"Look inside" Hiruzen told him. Naruto opened his father name scroll.

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen "This is?" Naruto asked.

"These are letters from your father and mother. Read it." Naruto took a few seconds, as he started reading his father scroll

_Dear Naruto_

_Hello Sochi My name is Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage and more important your father. If you're reading this then I'm dead, and you're ready to know about me. I asked Sandaime Hokage not tell you about me until your Genin. Naruto I'm sorry, I'm leaving you with a heavy burden to carry. What makes me sad is that I can't be with you when you grow up. I know you're going to be strong Shinobi when you grow up. As you grow up you'll meet Jiraiya-sama, and he is a big pervert._

_You'll meet Kakashi too, and he is a bit pervert too, but don't hate them. They both are strong, I asked both of them to protect you. When I sealed Kyuubi inside you, I put some of my and your mother chakra inside you. I told Hiruzen to see you as a hero, but I don't know if villagers will see you as one. Don't worry even if everyone hates you, don't ever feel lonely cause I'm always with you in your heart._

_Everyone will think you're weak, but don't ever feel weak. Your weakness is your strength. Turn your weakness into your strength. Fight for those who are important to you Naruto, I know you can do it. I have faith in you. No matter what everyone says, don't ever lose hope, I will always love you Sochi._

_I don't have much time left, I have to go Sochi. Goodbye, I love you more than myself._

_Minato Namikaze A.K.A Yondaime Hokage_

_P.S: I left some of my scrolls of Jutsu for you._

Naruto let a few tears roll down his cheek. He wiped them away, then he opened his mother's scroll

_Dear Naruto_

_My name is Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. If you're reading this then I'm dead and your father sealed Nine-tails inside you. I'm sorry Naruto you're carrying such a big burden. I know what it feels like to be lonely, I know you'll want to cry but can't even cry. Sochi you're a 3rd Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tails Fox, and I was 2nd Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tails Fox._

_When I gave birth to you, some with masks on guy came and I don't know, but somehow he took Kyuubi from me. He knew when Jinchuuriki female was weak. He knew female Jinchuuriki would be weak, giving birth time. He somehow took Kyuubi from me and attack the village. Now don't think Kyuubi is all evil, cause he isn't Naruto. Actually Kyuubi is a nice guy, he was used by mask man to attack the village._

_Train hard Naruto. If you don't get Ninjutsu don't get irritated. I wasn't good either. I love you Soichi bye. I will see you when you make it to Genin._

_Kushina Uzumaki_

_P.S: I left some Uzumaki scroll with some jutsu._

"_What did mom mean by 'I will see you'?_" Naruto thought as he wipe some tears away. Naruto looked out the window and noticed it was almost nightfall. He got up from knees, as he got up, he looked at Hiruzen and smiled "Thank you Jiji for tell me about them" Naruto said. Hiruzen returned h smile and nodded.

"I think it's about time he lived in a better place" with that thought he walked back to Naruto, "Naruto it's about time you live in your family house." Hiruzen said.

"My family house?" Naruto asked and Hiruzen nodded "Am I going to live in my parents house?" Hiruzen nodded "Okay, then let's go, I want to see my parents house" with that said they both walked out of the Hokage office. As they were walking down the street Hiruzen notice some people were glaring at Naruto and some were just ignoring Naruto.

Naruto to notice people were glaring in his direction, and some people were just ignoring him. Some were greeted Hokage, but Hokage just nodded at them without saying anything. Naruto puts his head down as he walks through the village. He was used to the glare so he didn't care anymore. All the people still hate him.

Hiruzen notice Naruto had his head down. Hiruzen put his hand on Naruto shoulder, Naruto looked up at Hiruzen "Naruto, don't be sad. One day you'll become Hokage and they all have to respect you. I know you will become Hokage. I have faith in you Naruto." Hiruzen said. Naruto puts his big smile this time his true smile and nodded.

"Thank you Jiji. For believing in me. I won't let you down. One day I will become Hokage" Naruto said and his stomach let out a hungry cry "But first can we go eat ramen. Please Jiji" Naruto begged.

"Okay, I'm too little hungry" Hiruzen replied. They both walk to stand, that was named 'Ichiraku Ramen'. As Naruto walked in he saw Ayame was working with her father. Ayame was dressed in white and she had tied her hair in a ponytail. Naruto blushed a little as he walked inside. Hiruzen notice Naruto blushes "_So he has a crush on Ayame_" He thought.

Ayame notice Naruto was walking inside Remen stand with the Hokage. She blushed a little as she saw Naruto had taken out his headband and his hair was free "_He looks kinda hot without the headband._" She thought. Naruto came inside and sit down at his usual chair. Ayame walks up to Naruto and Hokage.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama good afternoon." She said as she bowed to them.

"Good afternoon Ayame" Hiruzen replied.

Naruto smiled and greet her "Good afternoon Ayame" Naruto said. He smiled "_I wish that smile was only for me. I wish she only greet me with a smile. What am I thinking, she wouldn't ever love like a boyfriend. Ayame 'I Love You' I wish I could tell you and I wish you would return my feelings. Ayame do you love Sasuke because he is strong or because he is good looking. If you really love him with your heart I will give up on you, but if he hurts you I swear I will kill that bastard._" He thought and didn't notice Ayame was calling him. He snapped out of his thought "What is it, Ayame?" he asked.

"I was asking you, what do you want?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, I will take the usual" Naruto replied. He smiled and wink at her, as she blushed a little, which was also noticed by Hiruzen "_So she has feelings for Naruto and she hadn't realized yet. This will be interesting._" Hiruzen thought and smiled "I will take same as Naruto but only two bowls." Hiruzen said. Ayame nodded and went inside.

"Naruto do you have a crush on Ayame?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto turns heat red and looked away.

"W-What made you think that?" Naruto question him, he was still looking away from Hiruzen. He didn't want to show all his red face.

"I can see in your eyes you love her very much" He told him. Naruto turn around and look at him.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his feet "Yes. I love her more than anything. I love her more than anyone. I love her more than myself, she is who brought me back from the darkness. She saved me from myself who wanted to hate everyone. She is the only person who I will love until the day I die. But... I know she will never see me more than a friend. She loves Sasuke more than me. Now I think about it, I will never be more than her best friend." Naruto said in a lower tone.

Hiruzen pat Naruto on his shoulder. As Naruto looked up, Hiruzen smiled "Naruto one day she will return your feeling. You just have to wait for that day, and that day will be your best day." Naruto smiled wide and nodded.

"_I will just wait for that day to come._" He thought. Ayame and Teuchi with both holding two bowls of ramen. Teuchi put Naruto bowls down and Ayame put Hiruzen bowls down on the table. Soon as Teuchi put Naruto bowls down Naruto started eating.

After a half hour they Naruto was full. Hiruzen only ate two bowls, but Naruto ate ten bowls. Naruto got up and let out big sign. He stretches his arms wide. Naruto and Hiruzen walked out from the stands. Naruto looked back.

"Thanks for ramen Ayame" Naruto smiled said. He winks his right eyes at Ayame. Ayame blushed and looked away, Naruto walked away with Hiruzen. After few minutes Naruto was out of the sight. Ayame closed the shop and walked inside the house.

Ayame walked inside her house, "Why is my heart beating so fast and why is my face feels so hot. Ah shit I need to rest I have a test tomorrow." As she walks inside she went to the kitchen to do some chores. She got inside the kitchen and saw her father was doing the chores "Dad, I will do the chores." She said as she walks inside.

Teuchi looked back and smiled "It's okay Ayame. Go sleep, you have test, don't you." Ayame nodded "Go to sleep you need to rest. And why is your face red?" Teuchi asked. He wondered maybe his daughter had a fever, but he looked closer and he knew his daughter didn't have a fever.

"Oh, It's nothing." Ayame reply. She walks out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her room. Soon as she got to her room, she changes in her PJ (Pajama) and jump on her bed. She starts rolling left and right. She turned to her left side, she looked at the picture that was on her table. In picture, Naruto was smiling and giving her red rose flower and she was taking the flower. She smiled and rolled to right sight "_Today Naruto looked a little different than usual. He looked hot without the headband. Anyway, I have to sleep._" With that thought she closed her eyes and sleep.

Teuchi peek inside and saw his daughter asleep. He smiled and went down stairs "_She has feelings for Naruto and she hasn't realize yet. My baby girl is growing so fast._" He thought. He walks inside his bedroom and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-With Naruto And Hiruzen-Namikzae Compound-<strong>

Naruto couldn't believe it. Right in front of him was his dream house. He was standing right in front his father Namikaze mansion. The mansion was bigger than Uchiha's and Hyuga's. Hiruzen look at shock Naruto, I mean, who wouldn't be shocked, when you found out your house is bigger than other big clans. Naruto then thought maybe Namikaze clan was bigger than other clans and that's why the mansion was so big.

"Jiji, How big was Namikaze Clan to have this much big mansion?" Naruto inquire. I mean If the mansion was that much bigger, how much bigger the clan could be.

"How big was Namikaze Clan was huh? I have to tell you. It was big clan, bigger than Uchiha's and Hyuga's before they were all killed in Shinobi War 2. Only your father was left of them. Like Namikaze Clan were killed, Uzumaki Clan were wiped out too in Second Great Shinobi War. Only a few were left of Uzumaki. I don't know few other Uzumaki is still alive, but you are both clan heir now. Both Uzumaki's and Namikaze's Clan. Do you understand Naruto." Hiruzen ask. Naruto just nodded his head and look at gate front of him.

"Jiji, How do you open this gate? There's seal on the gate?" Naruto inquire.

"Just bite your thumb, and put your blood on the seal and it will open." Hiruzen respond. Naruto bites his thumb and put some blood on the seal. The gate slowly opened. Naruto walked inside and looked back.

"Aren't you coming Jiji?" Naruto asks. Hiruzen shook his head no."Why?" Naruto asked.

"It's late, I have to go. I will come inside next time, okay." Naruto nodded "And don't stay too long you have a test tomorrow. Get some rest, okay Naruto." Naruto again nodded "Bye" With that Hiruzen explode in smoke and after smoke was clear Hiruzen was gone.

"

"He could have done that later too you know." Naruto thought out loud. He starts walking toward the mansion "_Ah man How am I going to live in this big mansion? I could get lost inside the mansion._" he thought.

He got inside the mansion, it was all dark. He searched for the light switch. He found the light switch on left side door. He hit all ON button on the switch. When all light were ON, as he look he was shocked. The mansion was the place he always wanted. There was a big photo straight front of him. There were his Mom and Dad picture. His father was holding his pregnant mother.

He went upstairs thinking he would explore the place sometime else. As he got upstairs he saw his father and mother's name on the door. He didn't open the door, he walked father, and he saw his name on the last door. There was like 100 doors so he thought people would get lost maybe they had put names on every door.

He was right in front of his door name 'Naruto'. He slowly opened the door, he could see nothing but darkness inside. He searched for the light switch. He walked further inside searching for light. He hot stuck on something, and he fell down. When he felt down, he hit his head and let out 'Ouch' sound. He rubbed his head as he got up. His hand hit something and light was ON.

When the light was ON he blocked his eyes with his hand, the light was too bright in darkness too. He slowly removed his hand from front of his eyes. He removed his hand and saw his room. In his room walls were colored in orange with black flames around his room. In the middle of his room there was a king sized bed. He looks to his right side and saw small door. He walked to the small door and opened it. Inside were his kid clothes to his teen sized clothes were there. One was his best. It was a long cloak with orange flames like his room, but there was a name written 'Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze'. He smiled and closed the door.

He walked back downstairs and turn the light OFF. He walked back upstairs, he jumped on his bed. He smelled some of his mother and father scent. He felt comfortable, he let out a big signed "_tomorrow's big day. I have got that ball or else I have to go back to the academy, and I don't want to go back._" he thought. He rolled into right sight and saw his mother and father picture. He smiled "_Mom, Dad, I will make you proud. And One day I will become Hokage, just like you dad but more powerful. I will become stronger and protect those people who are important to me. I will too protect this village, not as only Hokage, but I will live your dream dad. I will make your dream a reality. Nothing will happen to this village, never ever. I will protect this village with my life, even it kills me nothing will happen to this village you wanted to protect dad._" He thought, there was nothing but determination in his eyes.

He rolled to his left side and saw the small paper was sticking out from the small box. He got up and walked to the box and opened it. There was a letter, he started reading

Dear Naruto

_If you found this letter than you have graduated from the academy and now you're Genin. And you have been given Namikaze Compound. I'm sorry if it is too big. I had gotten lost so many times even If I had lived there for more than eighteen years._

_We both your mother and father are proud of you making to Genin without ours any help. Don't tell this to your mother when you will meet me and your mother tonight, but I'm more proud of you than your mother. Don't tell this to your mother, she will kick my ass if she found out._

Naruto smiled "So mom can kick dad ass?" he questioned himself. He continues reading

_Anyway, if you want to meet us, just sleep and you'll meet Kyuubi, he is little furball. Now don't get scared Kyuubi is a nice guy. He was used by masked man to attack the village. Anyway, bye, We will both see you after you sleep. I love you Sochi_

_Minato Namikaze A.K.A Yondaime Hokage_

Naruto wiped few tears away "I could meet them. I could meet my parents." he put the letter inside the box and closed it. He walked back to his bed and sit down. He wiped another tear away. He fell backwards and closed his eyes. He slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-Inside Naruto Mindscape-<strong>

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was lying on water. He got to his feet, he looks around, there was nothing but darkness.

"**Naruto**" he heard his name called. He walks toward the voice and came to the big cage. In between the cage was a paper written ' Seal'. He looked closer inside the cage, and he saw a big fox with orange hair and red eyes. The Fox was eyeing him carefully. The Fox had Nine-Tails, and Naruto knew who the Fox was.

"Kyuubi" Naruto called. Soon as he called Kyuubi disappear. After a few minutes of waiting, small fox came running toward Naruto. A fox came visual to Naruto, fox got to Naruto foot. Naruto picked fox up on his shoulder "Kyuubi you don't look scary, actually you look cute." Naruto said.

"**Shut it Naruto. Do you want me to crush you with my foot to the ground?**" Kyuubi ask. Naruto shook his head no "**Good If you call me cute again, I will crush you.**" Kyuubi said.

"_He is a fireball like dad had said._" Naruto thought."So when am I going to meet mom and dad?" Naruto asked.

"**Later but First, I need to make sure your body height is same as your age.**" Kyuubi said

"What do you mean by 'I need to make sure your body height is same as your age'?" Naruto question Kyuubi. Kyuubi didn't respond as he starts checking Naruto height.

"**Kit, We need to change your body height.**" Kyuubi said.

"Why?" Naruto asked. He didn't know why he had to change his height.

"**Because you're in nine year old body, when you're supposed to be in the thirteenth year old body. And If your parents saw you in nine year old body, they will freak out and blame me for your not growing.**" Kyuubi respond "_**God, don't this kit has some brain?**_" Kyuubi thought to himself.

"Oh" Naruto just stared at Kyuubi making him uncomfortable.

"**Why are you staring at me?**" Kyuubi said.

"While do something about my height. I want to meet my parents!" Naruto yelled.

"**Okay, but it will hurt a lot. And you'll glow golden when I'm finished with the height 'thing'.**" Kyuubi said.

"No problem, I can take the pain long as I get to see my parents." Naruto said. Kyuubi started to put some of his red chakra inside Naruto. He could feel like his body was on fire. Kyuubi's chakra was so hot, Naruto let out a scream and closed his eyes. His hair started to grow longer, down to his shoulder. His eyes got more narrowed and his face got angular shape, his whiskers got thicker. His body got more muscular. His clothes ripped off and orange cloak was on. He started to glow like fire, but orange golden fire. He got taller, he now stood 157 cm. Three minutes of transformation were done. He open his eyes and he saw two figure standing front of him. One was male and other one was female.

Male had light yellow hair down to his shoulder, the headband was tied around his head. His eyes were narrowed and blue color. He had angular face and more than Naruto's face. He was wearing a white cloak with red flames at the bottom, inside was Jounin vest colored green with two pockets on his chest. He had regular Jounin pants colored blue purple. He stood 179 cm. His name was Minato Namikaze his father was right in front of him with his mother. He looked at his mother.

She had long red hair. She had a little round face. She was wearing white long shirt and red paint. She stood 165 cm. She was Kushina Uzumaki His mother.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other and looked at the boy who was standing front of them, almost their same height. Naruto looked down at his feet and let tears roll down from his cheek, as he look up he wiped his tears away. He hugged them, Minato and Kushina both knew this boy was their sochi. They both looked at each other and smiled. Minato put his right hand around Naruto's shoulder and Kushina put her left hand around Naruto's shoulder as they hugged him.

"Finally *sob* Finally, I got to meet you, Dad." Naruto sobbed. Naruto pulled back from the hug. Kushina put her hands on the Naruto cheek as she wiped his tears away. Naruto looked up at his mother and smiled. She returned his smile, and she hugged him. First, he hesitated, but eventually give his hug back. After a few minutes they broke their hug. As Naruto part hug from his mother, his father pulled him into a hug. Without hesitation, he give in for a hug. They broke their hug.

"Look how much you have grown. Last time I saw you, you could fit in my hand." Minato said with a light laugh. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Minato, he looks just like you when you were younger, but with whisker mark." Kushina said with smiles. Minato smiled back and look back at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him. He wiped his last tears away.

"Mom, Dad, I finally got to see you." Naruto said with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter 2. I really hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know it is little long, and I will make chapter longer from now on. I will do story pasing slowly, I don't want to rush things. If I do that I will make lot of mistake and plot hole and you guys will not understand the story at all. <strong>

**If you are wondering why is Namikaze Clan is bigger than Uchia's and Hyuga's. Let's just say 'I wanted to make Namikaze More powerful than **Uchiha's and Hyuga's'.****

****I wanted to say thank you for reading chapter 1. I'm thinking of making this story up to 50 or 60 chapter long.****

**Narsu123: Please review**

**Kushina: Hey! Both I and Minato didn't get much screen.**

**Minato: I agree with Kushina**

**Narsu123: I will in next Chapter**

**Kushina: When will that be?**

**Narsu123: Maybe next week or week after that**

**Kushina: That's too long.**

**Narsu123: I know...Anyway Please Revie-**

**Naruto: Hey! Sup Guys!**

**Narsu123: Naruto! DON'T EVER CUT ME OFF AND I MEAN EVER!**

**Naruto: Okay Sorry. I was just saying 'Hi'**

**Narsu123: Okay then, but don't cut me off.**

**Naruto: Okay shsh**

**Narsu123: Anyway As I was saying before Naruto cut me off. PLEASE! REVIEW!**

**Naruto: JA NE!**


	3. Kurama, Dream

"Speaking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Talking/****_Thinking_**"

**-FLASHBACK-**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

**Arc - Genin**

**Chapter 3** **- Kurama, Dream**

* * *

><p>"Look how much you have grown. Last time I saw you, you could fit in my hand." Minato said with a light laugh. Minato ruffled Naruto's hair.<p>

"Minato, he looks just like you when you wereyounger, but with whisker mark." Kushina said withsmiles. Minato smiled back and look back at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him. He wiped his last tears away.

"Mom, Dad, I finally got to see you." Naruto said with smile "You don't know, How much happy I'm to see you."

Minato smiled "We are happy to see you too Naruto." Minato put his hand behind his head and scratch his head. Naruto did the same and smiled back.

Naruto turn to his mother, "Mom, I'm happy to finally meet you. I only saw you and dad in the picture, I wanted to meet you guys for real." Naruto puts her hand on Naruto head.

"You got your father's hair, but sorry Naruto you got my face." Kushina said. Naruto just scratches his head.

"Why? I got my good looks from you right Dattebayo!" Naruto said. Kushina and Minato both had light laugh. They talked about how Masked Man took Kyuubi from Kushina and Minato sealing Kyuubi inside Naruto. Naruto talked about how lonely he felt, and both Minato and Kushina kept saying 'We are sorry' over and over again. Naruto didn't hold anything back as he let himself broke down. Minato and Kushina did their best to comfort Naruto. After hours of talk between family Minato and Kushina felt their chakra was starting to fade.

"Well. Naruto I feel our chakra is starting to fade. We have to go."Minato said. Naruto puts his head down "Naruto don't be sad. We will always be with you in your heart." Minato did not like to leave his Sochi but this was it. Both he and cousin didn't have much chakra left. Soon they both would be fading to the afterlife. He didn't like the idea of leaving his Sochi, he hold his tears back from falling. After so many years he get's to see his Sochi and just like that he was leaving.

Kushina was having a same thought, finally he get to see her Sochi, it was a bit painful to leave him behind. She looked at Naruto, he had some tears. She wiped them away, and smiled, not like other time Minato had seen. Last time he had seen that smile was when he was about to seal the Nine-Tails in Naruto. That smile had so much pain in it.

"Will I see you again?" Naruto asked as he wiped his last tears away.

Minato smiled and ruffled his hair "I don't know? This was our last chakra. We have to get going." Minato said before he and Kushina disappear.

Naruto just there hoping he would get to see his parents someday again. Naruto remembered Kyuubi was still there, he looked back. When he looked back Kyuubi was still a small cute Fox, but Naruto didn't dare to say it aloud. Naruto was still glowing golden orange.

"Hey Kyuubi, Can you stop making me glow orange." Naruto asked. Kyuubi nodded, he stopped his chakra from connecting to Naruto. Naruto was back to his normal clothes (I would like to say that but he wasn't). Now he wasn't glowing, but he now had his favorite clothe he saw inside the closet. He now wears full orange cloak with black flames on bottom. Inside the cloak he wear black V-Shape shirt and could seen his well tone collar bone. And he wears white pants like Jonin. He tied his headband on his left side of his arm. Naruto smiled at his new clothes.

"Kyuubi, Can't you change this place?" Naruto asked "Look at this place. It looks like shit."

"**First of all. Stop calling me 'Kyuubi' it makes me feel like I'm attacking Konoha again.**" Kyuubi said "**And my real is Kurama.**" Naruto smiled and nodded "**And don't ask me to change this place. It is your damn mind, change it yourself.**"

"So How do I change this place?" Naruto asked. The place looked like garbage, and it was kinda too dark.

"**Just think of place.**" Kurama said. Naruto nodded and closed his eyes to think of a place. When he opened his eyes the place which looked like garbage was now beautiful forest, with green tress, and like fall season leafs. Naruto nodded and smiled at the beautiful sight front of him.

"**Okay now that's out of the way, we need to see what your good at Naruto.**" Kurama said. Naruto put his confused look.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"**I mean we need to check if your good at Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu.**" Kurama said. Naruto didn't really understood but he nodded anyway. In the academy, the teacher had teach them but Naruto didn't pay any attention. Now he cursed himself for not paying attention.

"So how do you do it?" Naruto asked.

"**Just stay still and I will do the rest.**" Kurama replied. Naruto just nodded and stayed still. Kurama start doing his work. He put some of his chakra through Naruto, Naruto felt sharp pain through his body, but he just ignored it. After some time Kyuubi was finished. Kyuubi told Naruto he could move now.

"So, What am I good at?" Naruto asked. He knew that he wasn't good at Ninjutsu or Genjustsu, so he figured he was good at Taijutsu.

"**You need training on your **Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Your good at Taijutu, since you have been running since your were little. You have build some muscles for**** **Taijutsu.**" Kyuubi continue "**First train for Taijutsu, and later when your good with Taijutsu, I can train you in Ninjutsu, but I don't really know much of Genjutsu you will have to find someone else to train you in Genjutsu. But anyway, you need rest for tomorrow so go to sleep.**"

"Hey! Don't order me around." Naruto shout "But you're right about that, anyway goodnight cute Kurama"

"**I'm sure going to crush you!**" Kurama roar. Naruto quickly exit his mindscape.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>- Outside - Naruto Room - Next Morning<strong>

"Naru-kun~" came a voice.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and try to look for the voice's owner. When he did open his eyes, he was in shock. Right in front of him was Ayame, not only that, but also more naked. Ayame looked old, like up to 20 or 24. Naruto blushes at her breast. It was almost DD cup. Naruto quickly tries to cover her with his clothes, but she threw the clothes away and moved toward Naruto.

"A-Ayame, W-w-what are y-you d-doing on my b-bed?" Naruto asked. What was she doing in his house, not only that, but also in his bedroom. Ayame came closer and closer to his face.

"Why so shy Naru-kun. We are already married. You don't need to be so shy." Ayame said.

"Huh? Married?" Naruto asked."_What's going on. First Ayame is here on my bed and she naked. And on top of that, she says we are married. What. The. Hell_" Naruto thought.

"Come on Naru-kun give me a kiss." Ayame leaned in closer, right in front of his lips were Ayame lips "_Even if this a dream, this is way better than reality. Maybe I should just play along._" Naruto thought. Naruto too leaned in for a kiss. Just a little...just...a...little.

THUD!

"Ow...ow" Naruto opened his eyes and he was on his bedroom floor. His head hurt like shit. He rubbed his head as he got up "Damn it, why did I have to get up now. Just when I was having such a nice dream. Ayame." Naruto thought out aloud, and there were some stars in his eyes when he thought out loud. Naruto looked at his right side, he saw the clock. It was almost 6 am "Shit" Naruto cursed and ran to the bathroom. The is he didn't know where the bathroom was. He almost spent half an hour to look for the bathroom, and lastly, where did he find the bathroom. IN HIS F***ING ROOM!. He groans, and went inside the bathroom. He was at least surprised at how big the bathroom was. The bathroom was almost the size of his whole room.

He saw some toothbrush, he grabbed one. After he brushed his teeth, then he noticed he was dressed in his old jumpsuit. Which were ripped because of his growth. He signed and walked back to his closet. He took his favorite dress. He took out his orange cloak with black flames at the bottom. He took off his orange jumpsuit and put some white V-Shape shirt. And on top of the shirt he put his cloak. He put on the same pants like ANBU black color. It had six pockets. Naruto realized he had his headband on his forehead "_I swear I had this headband tied around my arm?_" He thought. He untied his headband and tied around his arm. He went back inside his restroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked exactly his father. He smiled and walked out.

He was surprised, villager were already up and were doing their own business until. As he walks through street of Konoha, villagers would usually give him a glare, but today villager was giving him a confused look. Naruto smiled, for once nobody was glaring at him. He wasn't paying attention, and he bumps into someone. He didn't fall down, but who he bumps into sure did. He looked at who he bumps into. He blushed at the sight, he could see the underwear. He now knew he bump into a girl. He looked from down to her top. He smiled at himself. He had just bumped into Ayame.

"Are you okay, Ayame?" Naruto asked. Ayame looked up, and she looked confused. I mean who wouldn't. Naruto smiled disappeared, Ayame wasn't recognizing him. He couldn't blame her, she didn't recognize him. He had completely changed, he wasn't an orange freak anymore. Sure, he had orange, but it was mixed with black on his cloak.

"Yes, thank you for asking." Ayame replied "But excuse me, how do you know me?" Ayame blushed as she saw the man's face. He looked just like Yondaime Hokage. He had long hair and he was very handsome, she could say 'He is god himself'.

Naruto smirked "_I will play with her for a few minutes. We still some time._" Naruto thought. He looked at Ayame "_She looks damn cute with those blush._" Naruto smirks again. He holds out his hand and Ayame stared for seconds, but she reached for his hand. He helped to get up.

"Thanks" Ayame said with a smile. Naruto smiled back, and again Ayame blushed.

"You're welcome." Naruto replied. He notices Ayame wasn't letting go of his hand "Ayame, you can let go of my hand now." Naruto said, his smile never disappearing. Ayame blushed and quickly let go of his hand.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ayame asked "I have never seen you before, I think. You do look familiar?" She was seeing this handsome man first time. She looked closely and she could tell the man was even better looking than Sasuke.

"Seriously, you don't recognize me?" Naruto asked and Ayame shook her head no. Naruto removed some of his hair from his face and show his whiskers "Now do you recognize me?" Naruto asked. Ayame had her eyes wide and her mouth was 'O'. Naruto smiled.

"N-Naruto, is that you?" Ayame asked. Naruto nodded his head "How did you get tall and since when did you had long hair?"

"I always had long." Naruto said. Ayame glared at him and Naruto backed away. Seriously, he was scared now, he regrets the idea playing with her.

"Don't play dumb, you idiot!" Ayame yelled and hit him on his head. Naruto rubbed his head. He got to his knees and pulls Ayame right hand and kissed like a gentleman. Ayame blushed.

"Please don't be mad." Naruto said "I was just trying to play a game." Ayame raised her eyes.

"What kind of game?" Ayame asked. At that Naruto began to sweat. Naruto was unsure what to tell her, he quickly thought of something.

"Uh..it was... Uh.. It was 'Who Am I' Game." Naruto said "You just had to find out who I was ha ha ha, that's the game." Ayame sweat-dropped at Naruto game.

"Whatever, just don't try to trick me again, okay." Ayame asked. Naruto nodded. Ayame notice sun was coming up "Anyway, let's go, we have to meet up with others." Naruto nodded and started walking, and Ayame followed him. Ayame keeps glancing at Naruto, Naruto too notice, but didn't say anything and keep walking.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-Training Ground 7-<strong>

As Naruto walked to Training Ground 7, they didn't see Kakashi. Sasuke was like usual brooding, and as for Sakura she was trying to get Sasuke to date with her. Naruto just like always ignored Sakura and Sasuke, he walked to a nearby tree and sat down. Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't notice him as he walked passed them. Ayame soon followed him and sat beside him. Naruto turned to her, smiled at her, she returned the smiled, and there was awkward silence. After while Naruto notice Ayame was drifting to sleep, he leaned his shoulder. Ayame head was on Naruto shoulder, he smiled. He looked at the sun coming up, he looked back at Ayame. Some of Ayame hair came in front of her face, Naruto put her hair behind her ear. Naruto was surprised when Ayame was lending in for more of his touch. Naruto just smiles and get back to see the sun coming up. Naruto just sat there, he peacefully relaxed right until-

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Sakura yelled waking Ayame up, when she was peacefully sleeping on Naruto shoulder, which she hasn't noticed yet. Ayame noticed she was sleeping on Naruto shoulder, and she jumped away from and blushed. Naruto turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"Sakura! Would you shut the hell up!" Naruto yelled at her. Sakura turned around only to blush. Ayame noticed her blush and glared at her. But why is she glaring at her she thought.

"SHUT UP! NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled back. Just when Naruto was about get up and hit her, he felt someone's hand on his. He looked back, he saw Ayame shook her head no. He calm down and sat back down. He calm down and sat back down. Four of them just sat there for another one hour and still Kakashi didn't show up.

"_Okay, I'm really getting tired now._" Naruto thought "_Anyway, what the heck was with the dream I had?_" To answer his question, he heard deep sound.

"**It was the side affect of your growth.**" Kyuubi replied. Naruto almost jumped when he heard Kyuubi, but Ayame noticed.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Ayame asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"It's nothing." Naruto replied "I was just thinking of something." Ayame nodded, she did what she was doing before, which was staring at Naruto.

"_Kyuubi, how can you talk to me now?_" Naruto asked.

"**Last night we met and because of that mental link was created.**" Kyuubi replied.

"_So you can talk to me whenever you want?_" Naruto asked.

"**Not only that but I can also hear your every thought.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto was in horror "**Don't worry I won't hear your personal thoughts.**" Naruto calm down

"_So anyway. When are you going to start training me Kyuubi?_" Naruto asked.

"**Every afternoon**" Kyuubi replied.

"_I think that would be little hard for me?_" Naruto said. He would have to do training every afternoon. He gloom at the thought. He would be dead by the end of the day.

"**Don't be too scared. I won't be too hard on you.**" Kyuubi said with evil smirk.

"_Ya right. Anyway cut the mental link._" Naruto said. Kyuubi cut the link and went back to sleep. Naruto turn to Ayame "What. Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked. Ayame quickly turn away with a blush.

"No..nothings on your face." Ayame replied. Naruto smiled seeing her blush.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>N.A.R.U.T.O - T.H.E G.L.O.W.I.N.G B.L.A.Z.E<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>-One Hour Later - Training Ground 7 -<strong>

Finally waiting for three hours, Kakashi came "Yo" He said.

"You're late Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura and Ayame yelled at Kakashi. Naruto and Sasuke stayed quiet. Kakashi looked at Naruto and almost faint. Kakashi slowly walked toward Naruto, as Naruto got up.

"S-Sensei." Kakashi whispered, but Naruto heard it. Naruto smiled at him.

"Wrong" Naruto said "Naruto. Do I look like dad, Uncle Kakashi?" Asked Naruto, Kakashi nodded.

"When did you find out?" Kakashi asked.

"Jiji, told me." Naruto replied. Kakashi could only nod "And why were you late?!" Naruto yelled.

"You see, I was coming, but a black cat crossed my way, and I had to take the long way." Kakashi replied.

"You could have used the jutsu you used yesterday." Naruto said "Anyway what's this test about? Start already." Kakashi called Sasuke, Sakura, and Ayame.

Kakashi took three bells out from his pocket, "You guys have to get this ball. You have time until afternoon."

Sakura asked "But Kakashi-Sensei, there is only three bells?"

Kakashi nodded "Only three of you will pass the test. One of you go back to the academy."

"That's not fair!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi glared at her.

"You don't have the right. If you don't want to be a Shinobi, give me your headband and leave." Kakashi said. Sakura kept quiet.

"Now. BEGIN!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is not really about anything. This is just filler or something. I will make another one interesting through.<strong>


End file.
